Draco and I  Drabbles and Converstaions
by Midnight-Marauder-Girl
Summary: A series of funny drabbles and conversations with Harry Potter's Slytherin enemy, Draco Malfoy.


Draco and I Watching Movies Part 1 - Harry Potter -

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone -

"Draco!"

"Huh? What?"

"Where's my popcorn?"

"Oh here"

MOVIE STARTS -

"So hold on he lives in under the stairs? That child abuse. I mean he's a wizard do something!"

"Draco, shut up!"

"Seriously though. I think someone who could defeat the Dark Lord when he was a baby should live in something other than a cupboard!"

"Voice your opinions later!"

"..."

"0kay so one question on this part"

"What, Malfoy?"

"How come I have such weird hair? Ugh, I regret my choices!"

"..."

"Stop chewing your popcorn so loudly, Malfoy!"

"Well fine. I have another question"

"WHAT?"

"Okay so, how come Potter can fly that well when I took that kids Ned's remembrall?"

"It's Neville and I don't know. It's in his family."

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets -

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Gummy bears now!"

"Here"

"..."

"AHHH!"

"What now Draco?"

"Dobby is so creepy! I can't believe he used to work for my family. i'm gonna have nightmares of him eating my skin clean off tonight!"

"Ugh, there's worse things in Harry Potter than Dobby you know"

"..."

"Ahh the shining moment in dueling class!"

"Draco are you serious. Harry flew back. You conjured a snake. Harry can speak to sneaks. Worst bully ever!"

"Well that's not nice!"

HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN -

"Draco!"

"What? Let me guess, red vines?"

"Um yeah!"

"..."

"That bus isn't logical. Look at it I d-"

"Draco, you live in the wizarding world and you're doubing that the bus isn't logical?"

"..."

"Hargrid is an oaf. Go me!"

"You are such a prat in that scene"

"Touchy! ARGH! That hurt. I hate Hagrid"

"I hate that you won't shut up"

"..."

"Draco, when Hermione punched you, did it hurt? Because I think it probably hurt more when your head bounced on the rock"

"Yeah it hurt. But that mudblood was awesome and very pretty when she did it"

"Don't let the Drarry fans hear that"

"What?"

"Draco and Harry means Drarry"

"People are crazy"

HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE -

"Parsel mouth is so confusing! It sounds like 'Sally shells Sea Shells by the Sea Shore' but by a snake!"

"Draco, I'm now rolling my eyes!"

"..."

"I wish Mad-Eye Moody kept you like that ferret"

"It was scary! I was covered in fur everywhere!"

"You are a foul loathsome evil little cockroach"

"Stealing Hermione's quotes"

"Yes, because she is correct"

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX -

"Draco!"

"Skittles"

"Thank you"

"..."

"Harry has some emotional problems. CALM DOWN HARRY!"

"Draco, no one is telling him what is going on. I think he can rage every once in awhile"

"Famous Potter. Gets to do everything!"

"..."

"Okay I don't get it"

"What?"

"How come Umbrige isn't in St. Mungo's. She totally has problems. Her voice is so annoying. How come I'm special student or whatever. What's with me getting a badge?"

"Draco"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"DADDY!"

"I'm rolling my eyes again!"

"Wait. I'm not even sure if Sirius really died. He fell into a Mirror Veil thing? What the Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff? Seriously. And Sirius IS dead"

HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE -

"I look awesome there. Kicking Potter lalala"

"Please Draco! Shut up."

"..."

"I seem stressed"

"You're a Death Eater!"

"Oh thanks for not saying spoiler alert!"

"You lived this, Draco!"

"Oh yeah haha"

"..."

"Malfoys NEVER cry! Why was I crying. Me crying?"

"Cry deeply like a boss!"

"Um I sure am I bloody mess!"

"Not funny, Malfoy. Not funny"

"..."

"What? I had to kill Dumbledore. I figured he HAD to die of old age. I mean he probably can barely walk. Oh My Gryffindor! That tattoo is awesome!"

"It's a dark mark!"

"Voldy rocks! He gives his followers a tough nickname AND tattoos! Let me join!"

"Draco, you joined and you hated it"

"No way. I would've L-O-V-E loved it"

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1 -

"Okay Dumbledore leaves Pothead, Weasel, and Granger to go camping and search for jewelry? While I watch a snake kill someone?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"That kiss between Granger and Potter was um interesting?"

"Shut up about it!"

"..."

"Weasel that jerk! Don't leave the girl you love with the Choosen One. Oh yay! Now Hermione gets tortured and I do NOTHING about it"

"Yes that what happens"

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEAHTLY HALLOWS PART 2

"Dobby!"

"A-are you crying Draco?"

"No, just some dust in my eyes. I have another question. What is the point of the Deathly Hallows. It's not a forrest or anything. So what is the point?"

"I don't have that much time to go in depth and tell you why, Draco!"

"..."

"Finally, Weasel and Granger kiss!"

"You're happy?"

"Yes"

"I ship Dramione!"

"What?"

"Draco and Hermione"

"Oh"

"..."

"Ugh, my parents are so commanding. 'Draco, come'. Mum shut up!"

"This is my favorite part! Well, one of them"

"..."

"I think I died."

"I think I ship Vraco. Voldemort and Draco"

"How did I survive that? It's like 'On the scale of 1 to Lord Voldemort how awkward are your hugs? Lord Voldemort being the worst!"

"..."

"I love the 19 years later"

"I have a kid?"

"Yes, Scorpius Malfoy"

"Wow I set my kid up to fail already! I mean Scorpius. Scorpius. That is just wrong. What is up wiht my family and constellations?"

"Well I don't know"

"Aww how cute! Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and the whole Weasley-Potter clan!"

MOVIES END -

"How was that Draco?"

"Well on Rotten Tomatoes I give the series 89% fresh"

"I GAVE IT 99%!. Well Draco say goodbye to the audience!"

"Goodbye to the audience!"

"How dare you make a fool out of me. Well bye!"


End file.
